Motorcycles typically include a frame that, directly or indirectly, is supported by front and rear axles and wheels. An axle dropout refers to that portion of a cycle frame that allows for removal of the axle. In many designs, the rear axle extends through a rear or dropout portion of the frame and is secured in place by an axle nut or axle bolt. The positioning of the axle relative to the frame can be changed by use of an axle adjuster. The axle nut can be loosened and the adjuster used to move the rear axle relative to the frame to change the tension in a drive chain or belt.
In some designs, portions of the rear axle or adjuster are covered. For example, rear axles and corresponding axle nuts can be covered with an axle end cap or cover. Some rear axle covers provide both functional and decorative additions to cycles. They can include brightly polished exteriors and can have ornamental designs or logos. However, it is desirable to have alternatives that do not employ axle covers yet provide both functional and aesthetically pleasing components for securing an axle to a cycle frame.